


Guess We All Needed That

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, And a little bit of fluf at the end ;), Durincest, Lots and lots of smut between my favourite OTP!, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili, Thorin, Dwalin and Bofur have set off on their journey to try and find Fili who they think might have sought refuge in Thranduil's realm. But Dwalin isn't going to put his sex life on hold during their quest and as the uncensored noises are starting to drift towards Thorin and Kili, a devious plan is forming in the King's head. </p><p> </p><p>Sorry 'bout that, I couldn't help myself on this one!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess We All Needed That

Despite the gravity of their quest, their time on the road together was remarkably pleasant. It was nice not to be under the pressure of royal duties for a while and it brought back lots of memories of their previous journey, both good and bad.

Kili was glad after all that Bofur had joined them. His happy go lucky attitude relieved a lot of the heavy burden that lay across Kili’s shoulders and he much enjoyed their singing around the campfire in the evenings, which was usually initiated by the generously moustached dwarf and his flute.

When they didn’t sing, the two younger dwarves enjoyed listening to the stories of their elders. Kili especially loved hearing Dwalin tell stories about young Thorin, who by the sounds of it had been quite a handful. He also enjoyed Thorin telling stories about his uncle Frerin, whom he’d never known and who Fili had been named after. And it was really then that Kili began to realise how close the two brothers had been and how Frerin’s death had defined Thorin thereafter. He had felt responsible for his brother’s death and it lay at the heart of all his self-doubt, in particular when it came to looking after those he held dearest.

***

That night, as they camped roughly a further two days travel from Mirkwood, Thorin had left the camp to answer nature’s call. As he returns, Dwalin stands up and coughs uncomfortably as he walks towards him with a slightly awkward step. “Ehm, Thorin, will you excuse us for a while?”

Thorin looks at the slight heat in his friend’s eyes and his gaze quickly falls on the bulge in his breeches. He grins at Dwalin and glances over his shoulder at Bofur who does his best to stare a hole into the ground before him. His eye catches Kili who mockingly rolls his eyes, grinning widely. “Do what you have to do,” Thorin brushes past his friend as he takes his seat next to Kili. “But don’t go too far, it’s not safe to stray here.”

Dwalin beckons Bofur who scrambles up and rushes after his lover, too embarrassed to look at Thorin or Kili. Kili shuffles up closer to Thorin and puts his arms around his waist, seeking warmth and comfort from his husband. He rests his head on his shoulder as they watch their companions disappear into the woods together. Thorin softly strokes his hand through Kili’s hair as he continues to stare into the flames of the small fire.

It isn’t long before soft groans start to drift through the night air towards them, rapidly increasing in frequency and volume.

Thorin cringes, wishing he hadn’t told Dwalin to stay so close after all. But then Kili starts to giggle uncontrollably against his body. The sound of his chuckles is contagious and Thorin feels the laughter rising in his own chest. Within moments, they are both in hysterics, grasping at each other as they try and get air back into their lungs. It is as much laughter at the embarrassing circumstance as well as a release of all the built up tension of the past few months. After all the heartache it feels wonderful to laugh like this together. To act completely silly and childish. Thorin cannot remember the last time he has laughed like this.  And Kili doesn’t think he has ever seen his uncle laugh so hard.

“Who do you think is fucking who?” Kili blurts out in his old unfiltered manner, which makes Thorin laugh even harder. “Surely it’s gotta be Dwalin on top!”

“Hm, I’m not so sure about that,” Thorin chips in. “Dwalin quite likes to be on his back.”

“No way! I cannot imagine him submitting to anyone, even you!” Kili shakes his head in disbelief, his eyes wide.

“Oh you would be surprised!”

The naughty conversation and the ongoing chorus of uncensored noises coming from somewhere in the distance are stirring something in Kili, and all of a sudden he pounces on Thorin, pushing him onto his back and hungrily pressing his tongue deep into Thorin’s mouth as he straddles him. They haven’t kissed like this for ages and Thorin gives back as good as he’s getting, drawing in Kili’s hips as he can feel him harden against his own growing arousal. The familiar taste of Kili’s saliva on his tongue is so good that he doesn’t think he can ever let go of his mouth again.

But they have come apart for breath at some point and then Thorin has a devious thought. “I think there is only one way we can settle this argument.”

“What argument?” Kili looks worried, but Thorin grins the cheekiest grin he’s ever seen on his uncle’s face.

“Of who’s on top of course!”

Kili cocks his head as he looks into his lover’s dilated pupils. “No! You are not suggesting … No!” And Kili feels himself flush as Thorin’s suggestion is taking form in his brain. But before he has a chance to protest, Thorin is on his feet and pulls at Kili’s arm. “Thorin, we can’t …”

“Be quiet,” Thorin hisses at him as his eyes sparkle in mischief. “And hurry, or they’ll be finished before we get there.”

Kili cannot belief his uncle is dragging him into the woods towards what will undoubtedly be Dwalin and Bofur in an uncompromising position, no matter who is on top.  He really doesn’t know what to think, not sure if he wants to see that!

Before he has a chance to really think about it, Thorin yanks at his arm and pulls him to his knees next to him, just behind the trunk of a large tree. He lays a finger against his lips, and Kili immediately goes into hunting mode and grows very, very still.

The noises in front of them are quite clear now, Dwalin’s deep growls and Bofur’s little squeals. Kili cannot bring himself to look up; feeling embarrassed enough by the sounds let alone by what he will see.

But Thorin strokes his cheek and presses a kiss against his lips. As Kili responds in kind, he feels Thorin’s hand slip between his thighs as he starts to rub at him through his breeches.

“Guess we both win,” Thorin whispers into his mouth.

And then curiosity gets the better of him and Kili dares a glance up and towards the two dwarves splayed across the soft moss of a small clearing in front of them. Dwalin is indeed on his back, breeches around his ankles. But Bofur is straddled on top of him and is bouncing himself up and down with vigour.

Now that his wide eyes are there, Kili cannot tear them away again. The sight is both disturbing and exciting at the same time. Seeing the two other dwarves joined like that isn’t exactly a pretty picture, but oh it is hot and he can feel the pulsing between his thighs increase. Bofur is squealing in pleasure as he lowers himself over and over onto Dwalin’s length and Dwalin clearly has his hand wrapped around his lover’s cock as he moans an uninterrupted “Fuck, oh fuck,” into the night.

As Kili continues to stare he feels himself grow increasingly hard.

“Stand up,” Thorin whispers at him and he points at the base of the tree.

Kili carefully rises to his feet, quiet like the seasoned hunter that he is as he melts into the shadow of the tree. As he leans himself against the trunk he can just see the motion of their two companions from the corner of his eye.

Then he feels Thorin unlace him and a moment later a large hand slides into his breeches, and frees his erection from its confinement, stroking him firmly. Thorin is on his knees now and presses his lips against the base of Kili’s cock.

Kili’s eyes immediately grow large as he stares down his body at the dark head of hair of his beloved, the silver streaks contrasting even more in the light of the moon. Thorin has never gone down on him before. He’s given him little kisses and licks there, but never more than that. Of course Kili had wanted him to, but he had never felt confident enough to ask for it, afraid Thorin might not want to and turn him down.

What Kili doesn’t know is that Thorin has never given it orally before, and he actually feels a little nervous giving his lover this treat. It’s an act that the older generation never involved themselves in much. Thorin had never been that experimental when he’d lain with Dwalin, happy to just fuck or be fucked. In fact it was Kili who gave Thorin his first blow job on the night that they had announced their relationship to their closest friends and by his beard it had felt amazing; so totally different from any other form of pleasure they’d had together. He had wanted to return the favour sooner, but the right moment never seemed to present itself and then of course everything had all gone wrong with Fili and their sex life had taken a nose dive into extinction.

But tonight Thorin has already overstepped the boundaries of any decency and here in the darkness of the forest against the background of the grunting of their friends, he feels horny and confident enough to have a go at it. His mouth waters as he licks along the base of Kili’s shaft and he realises he really wants to do this, not just for Kili but just as much for himself. That he is hungry to take Kili’s lovely cock deep into his mouth and taste every last bit of him.

Kili smells wonderful to him, that musky odour of his sex so familiar and so arousing. He opens up his lover’s breeches a little further, to allow him to cup his heavy balls gently in his hand as the other holds onto his length as his tongue begins to explore. He feels the warmth of that stretched skin under his tongue as he slowly pulls his lover’s sword down towards him, to allow him access to the soft tip. The feeling against his lips and tongue is almost hallucinating; it’s so much softer against his lips than it had felt in his calloused hands.

He can hear Kili groan ever so softly, as his nephew’s hands slide into his hair.

His tongue slides right over the crown now, pressing against the little opening at the top. Thorin can already taste little droplets of pre-cum there. The taste is much sweeter than he’d expected and he starts to lick at Kili eagerly. The tugging at his hair in response is telling him he’s achieving the required result.

He opens his mouth wide as he slowly takes in the top of Kili’s cock. “Oh Thorin,” comes the hushed grunt from his lover. As his eyes glance up, he can just make out Kili’s face in the shadows, his eyes closed, his mouth wide open as he’s panting heavily. He keeps his eyes trained on that face as he starts to bob his head, taking the length of his lover further and further into his mouth whilst his tongue is drawing patterns along the tip, relishing in the faces Kili is pulling at every movement, every lick.

Slowly he starts to suck at him, increasing the pressure and the depth with which he takes him in with every downwards motion, whilst pulling firmly at the base of Kili’s hardness with his hand in motion with this mouth.

He can feel Kili sinking heavy against the tree, clearly struggling to stay on his feet as he whimpers softly. And Thorin is enjoying every second of this, of the taste of Kili’s sex in his mouth, and of the pleasure he is giving his young husband.  His own stiffness is straining uncomfortably against the fabric of his breeches now.

As the pulsing of Kili’s tip and the liquid on his tongue increases Kili yanks hard at his hair to warn him he is about to spill. Thorin is torn for a moment whether he will be able to take it, but his lips refuse to let go of that delicious cock in his mouth. And then he feels the tremble of hips and the slight push into his mouth as the hot liquid spurts onto his tongue and into his throat. It’s sticky and Thorin is afraid he might gag, but he manages to stop himself as he swallows hard. His tongue flicks over the soft tip, lapping up more cum as it spills into his mouth. The pulling of his hair is painful now as Kili is doubling over, desperate not to scream out his orgasm.

He might as well have as when he stops quivering and Thorin lets him slip from his mouth, they both become aware of eyes upon them.

As they turn their heads as one, they find their companions staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed back in their direction from their position in the clearing, apparently having finished their own business. They won’t have been able to see much of what Kili and Thorin were up to from there, but it is pretty obvious really and it is a rather awkward moment for all, none of them really sure what to do or say.

“Ehm…” Thorin mumbles from his place in the shadows, as he drags a sleeve across his mouth.

“We… You…” is Dwalin’s best attempt at any form of conversation as his hands fumble with his breeches.

Bofur is just blushing like a maiden and has pulled his hat as far over his eyes as he can.

“If you’re done you should return to camp.” The other three stare in surprise at the simple and surprisingly eloquent instruction coming from Kili, who is barely hiding his own modesty with his winter coat. “Please check that everything is still as we left it. We will be with you in just a moment.”

Dwalin and Bofur do their best to pull up and straighten their clothes and stumble through the woods, towards the camp, giving Thorin and Kili as wide a berth as possible.

Kili smiles at Thorin as soon as they are alone. “You can do that again whenever you want,” he grins, biting his bottom lip.

Then he pulls his breeches down even further and turns himself around, flicking his thick coat to one side and provokingly presenting his backside to Thorin as he presses his hands against the tree.

Thorin doesn’t need any more encouragement, taking just seconds to free himself. They didn’t bring any oil though when they went for their little explore into the woods and since Thorin is still on his knees, he pushes Kili’s buttocks apart and spits unceremoniously between them. Kili squeals in delight as a rough tongue is pressed against his entrance, spreading the lubrication. And even though he’s just come, he’s already starting to harden again as the clever muscle starts to press at him, working to relax him enough to allow entrance to the inviting heat. Thorin’s soft beard is brushing against his butt cheeks and the braided length is tickling his testicles, making him wriggle in delight.

Kili almost cries when Thorin removes his tongue, but he isn’t left wanting for long. Just a moment later a strong hand grabs at his hip as the other large hand spreads his buttocks again.

Thorin groans as he pushes against Kili’s tight puckered hole. It has been too long and it takes all he has not to pound himself into his lover with force. As the ring of muscle starts to give way and allows him to push in further, his thighs are shaking from the forced restraint. It feels so very good, the heat and tightness of Kili squeezing him as he fills his prince completely, his hips against the soft buttocks. Kili has lost all control now as he squirms and moans under him, crying out words that should not be in any royal’s vocabulary.

Thorin is taking him gently but firmly, pushing his length in fully at every move of his hips, wanting to melt his body into that of his beloved. His cheeks are burning fiercely as he feels his orgasm build up rapidly.

As he increases his thrusts, Kili cries out, “My King ... need you ... c.... come in me ... now!” demandingly pushing his hips back against Thorin’s .

Thorin’s body obliges greedily as he fills Kili to the brim, digging bruises into his buttocks and thighs, biting at the skin on his back as he doubles over. He completely surrenders to the feeling, shuddering all over, and if anyone wanted to kill him, this would be the moment to do it as he has no defenses left, totally undone by the overwhelming pleasure.

They sink to their knees together, still joined and Kili throws back his head in search of Thorin’s mouth, not caring that it’s been all over his nether regions. Their kiss is so full of heat that it could have melted the hardest metal.

“Yours,” Kili utters through the battle of their tongues.

“Forever,” Thorin returns.

***

There is an awkward silence as they return to camp and face their companions, all of them doing their best to avoid eye contact and act as casually as possible, which really isn’t working at all.

But Bofur has found his tongue again and he manages to break the tension as he shocks everyone with a simple but effective statement in the most casual manner of his bouncy tongue. “I guess we all just needed a good fucking.”

They all laugh in agreement, even Thorin as he lays out his bedroll.

And they all sleep better that night than they’ve done in a long time, Bofur in Dwalin’s arms and Kili in Thorin’s. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I see Fili as being an inflexion of Frerin. Like in Russian Sasha is another version of the official name Alexander. I would like to think that Dis named her first born after her fallen brother.


End file.
